


Glory

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: u know....





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander PWP Mpreg 捆绑Play Dirty Talk 骨科骨科骨科骨科
> 
> 作者的话 作者依旧选择不说话。  
> 三刷的时候就觉得将哥哥绑在椅子上莫名其妙的色情。  
> 我这么高产我自己都被自己感动了。（猛男lo泪

阅读愉快

 

 

 

“你喜欢看到我这样，Artemis？”Theseus抬眼望着在门口拿着魔杖的Newt，后者正在慌乱的将手里的魔杖塞回到大衣里。他不是故意想要用魔杖指着他的哥哥，可是这名优秀的傲罗突然出现在他的卧室的确把他给吓到了。听到Theseus问题之后，Newt尝试去躲避着他的眼神，飘着的眼睛到最后还是落回坐在椅子上的Theseus身上。

房间内弥散着alpha的信息素，这些带有压迫性质的让Newt咽了口口水，这有点不太妙，他当然知道这个是一个什么预兆。他伸出一根手指挠了挠自己的鬓角处，张张嘴想要说些可是最后还是没有说出，只是红着脸瞪着眼盯着坐在椅子上的Theseus。

他当然知道他的哥哥此时此刻在干什么，这个姿势还有这套相似配色的衣服，无不让这名巫师想起来了在魔法部里用魔力对他兄长所做的一切。还有出于肾上激素上升带来的那句话，“这是我人生中最棒的时刻。”他当然还记得在逃跑途中被反手绑在椅子后Theseus那张不可置信的脸，他知道这么做肯定是会有后果的，就例如说是现在。

Theseus坐在椅子上身体微微向前倾，阴影铺面在他的脸上，眼睛里闪烁着跳跃的光芒，这是属于alpha狩猎的姿态。在这个情况之下，Newt怀里钻出了一只小动物，Theseus认识这个小家伙，这是Newt养了许久的Niffler。似乎是感知到了来自alpha的危险气息，它嗅了嗅Newt的手，然后眨着那双亮乎乎的眼睛盯着Theseus看。

Newt笑了一下，一只手将其捧在手心之中另外一只手顺着它的毛发，下意识的贴在Niffler旁边说了几句夹杂着Mommy为自我称呼的话语，这是安抚那些害怕的小动物最常用的手段。紧接着他拉开了箱子的一角，Niffler最后就是被塞了进去。的确这个时候Newt更应该花心思处理的是面前的这名alpha傲罗。

“我很抱歉，唔……有些时候，那个时候的确比较紧急，”Newt尝试着做出解释，他的确不知道该怎么跟他的兄长解释这么做还的确挺爽的。幸运的是他的兄长没有使用读心术，不然可能会被这个想法给气死；同时不幸的是Newt这个小家伙并不知道他兄长脑内此时都想着什么，不然现在他肯定会炸红了脸不知所措；说不定会紧急之下直接跳回到自己的安全地——箱子里头。

“在这种情急的情况之下，我觉得我应该先去处理我手中的事情比较稳妥。”他一口气将心里的话语说了出来，舔了下嘴唇，因为紧张不由得抓了抓自己蓬松的头发。还有复方药剂的事情，他睁着一双焦虑的眼睛偷偷瞄了一眼那个仍旧坐在椅子上沉默的Theseus，决定还是不要自己先说出来，不然可能会被自己搞砸。

“过来。”Theseus柔声说道，他叹了口气，Newt从小到大都是这样，他总是对其没有任何的办法。随着年龄的增长，他的弟弟变得心思越发的敏感，虽然在某些情况下会出奇的迟钝。Newt犹豫了一下还是走了过去，他想到了小时候自己做错了事情的时候，这个时候他居然想要一个来自他哥哥的抱抱。

果不其然，他被一把扯到了Theseus的怀里，可能是出于各种原因这一次的拥抱夹杂着其他很多复杂的情愫，他们的确是需要休息已经心理的疗伤。Theseus将脑袋窝在了Newt的肩膀上，那里靠近他的omega的腺体，散发出来的淡淡的，甘甜的信息素让这名alpha放松了下来。

被紧紧抱在怀里的Newt想了想还是拍了拍自己兄长的肩膀以表示安慰，他感觉他那个在外头风光无限的alpha傲罗哥哥，其实更像是一只难对待的动物。他想了下还是决定轻微拉开了兄长，将他额头上掉落下来的那一缕头发给拨到了后面。

在Theseus略微惊讶的眼神里亲了亲他兄长的脸，Theseus不由得抓住了Newt的手腕，他眼里摇摆着狡黠的光芒，略带点戏谑的口吻说道，“噢，Artemis，你到底都在美国学了些什么？这难道是你不愿意加入到我工作的魔法部的原因吗？我可不见得美国佬有什么好的。“

”唔，有的时候，……你的说教有些点多余了。“Newt不由得想到这次大战之前他们还在魔法部里纠结过境证这个场景，他带着一种揣测的眼神动用了点魔法，在Theseus挑眉之中将他的哥哥再一次的用那个颇为色情的姿势给绑在了椅子上。

”我的意思是，你想看看吗？噢，当然，美国很好。“Scamander家的次子微微的笑了起来，脸上的雀斑都可爱的堆叠在了一起，他伸出手搓了搓长子的面部，办像是抱怨又半像是好笑的说道，”别老板着那么长的脸，呃，长时间的面部僵硬会有不好的影响。你知道的，那些可爱的生灵们都比你表情多……“

他捏了捏Theseus僵硬的嘴角，尝试着在他的脸上扯出一个笑容；Theseus不由得笑了起来，Newt的手指在那么一刹那变得柔和起来，不再像是揉捏面块一样，他用着指尖轻轻地抚过Theseus的眉角，还有他那双眼睛以及高挺的鼻梁；他最后还是憋出了那么一句窝心的话语，”我很想你，Theseus。“

虽然说现在这个姿势有那么点尴尬，并且Theseus压根就没有法子去抱住自己笑的一脸惺忪的弟弟；他只能用自己的脸去贴上Newt温热的手掌心，轻轻的蹭着，”我也很想你。Artemis。“似乎是想到了些什么，嗅了嗅Newt的手心，呼吸带来的空气涌动使得后者发痒，想要将手挪开可是却又一瞬间愣住在了原地；若不是被抓住了双手他可能会直接抓住弟弟的手腕嗅闻，”你换了抑制剂？这次的味道不好闻。“

”味道并不是抑制剂好坏的决定性因素。“哭笑不得，Theseus充分的捕捉到了Newt因为紧张的一系列小动作，他的弟弟肯定要做些什么，可是却又因为羞耻而没有做出；在这种时候，兄长只能充当引领者的身份，虽然他有的时候还是真的不能想明白，他的Artemis到底在想些什么。

”我觉得你是真的很喜欢我现在这个姿势，Artemis。“Theseus眯着眼睛微微抬头对Newt说道，带有暗示意味的顶起自己的胯部，”我只是调整一个舒服的坐姿，你知道这个椅子太硬了。“果不其然，Newt的耳根再一次红透了，如果他现在还穿着大衣的话，说不定会出于下意识的缩起自己的脖子。

Newt没有再说些什么，他有时候会出乎意料的坚韧，凡是跟Newt打过交道的人都会有如此的印象。他侧坐了下身体，紧接着一手就捂抓住了刚刚顶到他屁股上的东西，成功的让alpha发出了一声低低的呻吟。他们的确太久没有相见了，可是让Newt说出来他很想念跟Theseus做爱的话，的确还是需要一定的勇气。

抑制剂药效在Newt的alpha信息素的撩拨之下，逐渐褪去，他感觉到身体有点发烫；每次在外人面前接近Theseus的时候，他都很害怕Theseus把他给抱太久了，对alpha身上信息素的迷恋会让他暂时迷失一切，所以尽量能避免遇到兄长避免和他拥抱是最好的一切。

他的手因为摇摆不定而微微颤抖着，拉下了拉链，金属划过的声音在这个寂静的房间内无限的被放大，两人四目相对，心跳声似乎想要摧毁耳膜；越过深色的内裤，微冷的指尖触碰到了Theseus的硬起，omega主动地所做的一切足够让他感到不可置信以及激动，而Newt喉结滑动的模样更加火上浇油。

Newt滑了下去，他双膝分开半跪在地上，这是一个很好的兆头，Theseus一边的眉毛挑了起来；他的一只手还隔着昂贵的布料抚摸着Theseus的腹部，另外一只手已经抚摸到了Theseus大腿内侧。金松色的头发在自己的胯下小幅度抖动着，Newt偏转脑袋的同时将完美的脖颈露了出来。

他们掩饰的非常完美，如果Newt穿戴有那么一丝不正当的话，他脖子上的咬痕就会暴露出他真实属性的马脚；这个已经化为浅色的牙印就是Theseus留在Newt身上一个永久的标记，一个向别的alpha宣扬领地的标志。此时此刻腺体泛着粉红，不知道是否是房间过于温暖亦或是信息素的因素，Newt感觉到自己已经开始流汗了，殊不知他的哥哥在口干舌燥的同时在咒骂着裤子变紧。

Newt踌躇了一下还是拉低了Theseus的内裤边缘，里面的大家好迫不及待的跳出来，不得不在心里承认，在外出的几个热潮期内他是多么思念自己的兄长；可惜他只能一边用手指捅着自己空虚的后穴，一边满脑子臆想着Theseus扶着他的腰将他狠狠地操入床垫，然后将那些乳白的液体满满当当的射在他的生殖腔内。最后抑制剂作用正式起作用的时候，只能看着手上粘连的液体发愣，一种惆怅感油然而生。

现在他所思念的一切就在他的面前，Theseus很优秀，全身上下几乎就是Newt的另外角度的榜样。当他们两人将Theseus以一种极其色情的方式反手绑在椅子上的时候，Newt的确难以将自己的眼神从他兄长完美的身材上移开。真的是鬼迷了心窍，Newt转动了下眼睛，他居然那个时候就想要跪在他的面前给他来一个完美的口交，并且还奢侈自己有勇气说得出来他很想Theseus。

他的拇指微微一用力，将Theseus圆润顶端上冒出来的液体给鲁莽的擦去，他的兄长发出了一声低吼；Newt熟练地用手抚慰着Theseus的柱身，揉擦着兄长的敏感点，那挺立的肉身还有包围在自己身边的，属于alpha的信息素使其感觉自己的腿有些发软，似乎有点找不到北，他舔了下嘴唇发现其有些出奇的干燥。

Theseus眼神暗了暗，他看着自己阔别一段时间的Artemis将头发给拨拢到一边，微微垂着眼睑，张开了嘴巴将他的硬起给满满的包含在嘴里。口腔里的温热让Theseus闷哼了一声，湿滑的舌头贴着他的，他想要去索求更多可是他不想让Newt被呛到；他太大了，Newt如此想到，他压抑住自己想要干呕恶心的冲动，口腔的酸麻感是如此的熟悉，现在呼吸吞吐之间都是他的alpha的气味，想到这里他感觉到自己的身体一抖，伴随着微微的抽搐，一股热流开始从腹部涌向了身后。

外表单纯的Newt却知道如何去更好的”服侍“他的兄长，他似乎记住了所有的敏感点，吐出柱身的同时还用舌尖去舔弄马眼，将那些不明的湿滑液体通过软滑的舌头给卷食下腹；从低端一路舔到了顶端，来回好几次的做法成功的将自己的唾液让其变得湿滑起来，Newt似乎是恶作剧一般，用自己的牙齿轻微的咬着侧身，这一切挑逗性的刺激都让Theseus喘着粗气，尤其是Newt修长的手揉捏着他两个深色的球体的时候，那里凹陷处藏着一个敏感点，带来的爽适感让Theseus喉咙深处压藏着几句呻吟。

手里轻微的握住，舌头在舔弄的同时他高挺的鼻梁还轻微的蹭着柱身，因为兴奋而喷洒出来的热气也呼在挺立之上；他舔了舔自己的轻微红肿的嘴巴，上面已经沾上了不明的透明液体，小心翼翼的包裹住自己的牙齿，紧接着就深深的用口腔含入了Theseus的挺立。

紧致的喉道被粗长的阴茎给顶开，Newt依旧是还不太习惯给他的哥哥来深喉，第一次进入的时候就已经把他给轻微呛到了，可是他并没有急忙的将其吐出。收缩的喉咙紧紧地吸住了柱身，这一切都太过美妙，Theseus在低头的那瞬间撞上了omega那双润湿的眼睛，属于alpha本能的占有欲以及控制感如同洪水一般宣泄出来，他微微挣扎着，可惜根本动弹不得。

Newt吐出了Theseus的粗大，吐出来的热气似乎还能看到升腾的水蒸气。黏丝牵扯在他的舌头之上，上挑的眼眸似乎是在抚慰兄长，他没有说任何一句话，兄弟之间的默契足以让双方都知道一切。他抹去自己嘴角边被Theseus顶端蹭到的液体，喘息了两小下再次将其含入嘴里，这一次已经好多了，反胃以及干呕感不再如此强烈的翻涌，他按照自己喜欢的频率用嘴吞吐着挺立。

Theseus从这个角度可以看到Newt满当含住自己挺立的嘴，已经泛起了可爱的粉红，眼睫毛上还挂着几滴偷偷流出来的水珠，眼眶微红的样子显得有些楚楚可怜；房间内omega的信息素逐渐的浓郁起来，跟原油的alpha信息素交融柔和在一块，他能用肉眼看到Artemis的身体在微微的颤抖着，虽然Theseus的手是被绑住的，但是他的脚并没有任何的束缚。

不断有热流涌向身后，虽然不是热潮期，但是被自己alpha信息素导向热潮期也不是Newt第一次经历了，这种感觉有点诡异的美妙；腹部微微抽搐发疼着，他的挺立摩挲在裤子当中也发疼，下一秒他差点直接一屁股坐在地板上，艰难地支撑在Theseus的大腿之上，嘴里微微吐出一小段，他剩下的精力只能让他瞪着一双不满的眼睛盯着自己的兄长。

一双精美的皮鞋顶弄在自己的胯下，顶端正在色情的磨蹭着Newt发痒且空虚的后穴。他能感知到自己的裤子已经被自己的液体给沾湿，随着Theseus皮鞋前后的滑动正发出轻微的水声。这些细小的摩擦牵扯到面料轻微的扯动，他们细微的摩擦着Newt的身后，带来一阵又一阵酥麻的快感。有那么一次坏心眼的Theseus顶端准确无误的顶到了Newt一张一合的身后，惊得后者不得不吐出那湿漉漉的阴茎扶着膝盖细微的呻吟喘息，始作俑者却看起来冷静且沉稳，似乎刚刚的一切并不是他做的那般。

他们两个在无声的博弈着，可惜的是Theseus反击的时间有些太晚了；有好几次他想挣脱开身后的枷锁，按住那在自己跨上前后运动的脑袋，用手指牵扯住那些松软的头发，强迫着他的Artemis望着自己。Newt他一直回避着用眼睛直接跟Theseus有交流，他偷偷摸摸的侧眼观察着兄长面部肌肉的抽动，满意的看到在自己的舔舐之下，Theseus身上的肌肉紧绷着，压抑住因为舒适带来的低吟，那欲要挣脱开来的双臂让Newt内心夹杂着恐慌以及做坏事带来的快感。

最后，在Theseus一声闷哼之中草草的射了出来。不知中途发生了什么，有一半留在了Newt那湿热的口腔之中，剩下的一半喷洒在了Newt的脸上。浊白的液体溅到Newt的嘴边，他发红的鼻尖上，还有那些雀斑附近，还有因为汗水沾黏在面颊上的头发之上；幸亏的是没有什么喷溅到他的眼睛附近。Newt愣了一下，还没有等Theseus反应过来，他就用自己的手掌处将那些脸上的液体给抹去，未加以思索，熟练的就将口中那些带有腥味的液体给仔细的吃了下去。

”Artemis，解开魔咒。“Theseus的声音低哑，如同一张老旧的碟片在流转；他的眼睛紧紧地盯着omega，可惜的是这名omega并没有将魔咒解开，也没有给他任何的方式自行解开。Newt的面部因为缺氧以及情欲，沾染上了绯红，露出来的耳根红的厉害，他摇摇晃晃的支撑起身子站了起来，Theseus现在能看到自己的皮鞋的平面闪烁着淫糜的光芒。

可是Newt没有说话，只是微微低着脑袋将自己的衣服一件一件的脱下，Theseus的呼吸也随着他解开扣子而微微起伏着。他的动作老是被发颤的手打断，有好几次他紧张的，下意识的伸出自己的舌头舔了下嘴唇。这一切都会让Theseus喉咙发紧，这个习惯Newt从小到大还是没有改过。褪去全部衣物之后，Newt似乎还发了几秒钟的呆，手里拿着的是自己的裤子，Newt并不想要承认，刚刚在Theseus报复性质的滑弄之下，他仓促的射在了自己的裤子里。此时此刻，他有些苦恼自己该如何处理以及解释着一切，却忘记了自己完美修长的身材在Theseus的面前一览无遗。

Theseus发现自己弟弟的身上多了好几道伤疤，这些伤痛都是新增加的历史，Newt是一个喜欢外出的人，他喜爱的不是那些呆板单一的办公生活。有多少次，Theseus都想把他的omega留在自己的身边。他是首席傲罗，只要他愿意，他可以用许多方法限制住自己omega的外出；同时他还是Newt的alpha，如果他想要的话，Newt可以怀上他的孩子，他的弟弟一向心思细腻，他肯定会为了这个新生命而呆留在Theseus的身边。

可惜的是，他一直都没这么做，他不知道他是否准备好了这一切。Newt已经坐到了他的身上，那双澄澈的瞳眸含着笑意望着Theseus，有的时候Theseus觉得Newt也许早就猜到了他的心思，虽然他的弟弟在某些情感问题上比较迟钝，可是他却在处理那些微小情况之下却又特别的敏感。他搂上了Theseus的脖颈，亲吻了上去，而Theseus也热情的回应着他的omega，两人的舌头在互相的角逐，吮吸着Newt饱满的下嘴唇会让Newt发出细微的抽气声，一如既往的敏感，即使是单纯的亲吻也会让Newt的背部微微发抖。

若不是他被反绑在椅子背后，此时的Theseus也许就搂住了Newt瘦细的腰部；Newt已经长了不少的肉，这让他身上的肌肉线条变得更加带有美感以及均匀，亲吻的中途，Newt的额头抵着Theseus的，细细的喘息着，他此时此刻就像是一副美丽的雕塑，光辉柔和且温暖的洒在他的身上，但是这种可望而不可即的欲望让Theseus不由得发出了呼噜的低吼声。他不满足只是对他嘴上的标记，Newt领悟到了他眼神的暗示，扭过脑袋且稍微坐上前一点，将自己的脖颈以及下巴送到了Theseus的嘴边。

他吮吸着Newt脖子上的软肉，舔舐着上面的敏感点，在上面留下红色的蜿蜒的标记，但是这对于一个alpha而言，一名占有欲过剩的alpha而言是远远不够的。Newt揉搓着他后脑勺的动作以及力度似乎是在安抚一只大型神奇动物，他因为Theseus一系列动作发出了颤气的呻吟，一直没有被满足的后穴此时此刻再次瘙痒起来了，分泌出来的黏糊液体沾湿他兄长高级面料定做而成的裤子。

Newt的手继续摆弄着Theseus射过一次的阴茎，在熟练的挑逗手法之下他能感觉到其在手中逐渐变得发硬，且发涨变大，手上触碰到的感觉远不及在口腔里来的细腻且真实，那熟悉的灼热温度再一次恢复。那根肉棒依旧湿滑，上面残留着不知道是Theseus自己分泌出来的粘液，还是Newt的唾液。Newt咬住自己的下嘴唇，他有些迫不及待的想要将其放入到自己空虚了好几个月的身后。

抬起自己的身体，他已经很熟练的用自己的手指找到身后的蜜穴，当着自己兄长的面前给自己开拓是另外一种刺激，他感知到了Theseus灼热的视线，这一切在他羞耻心不断冒腾的同时还幻灭成了异样的快感；Theseus只能看到他的Artemis半跪在自己的双膝附近，拱起自己的腰肢只方便让自己的手指更好的触碰到身后不断冒水的后穴，因为扭腰侧身的动作，他胸前的充血的两点分外的明显，翘立在半空中似乎是当时诱惑亚当和夏娃的善恶果。

清楚的看到Newt的勃起直直的指着小腹，而他修长的手指已经有两根没入在体内，随着抽插的动作而不断的带出蜜液，黏腻色情的从大腿内侧缓缓地流落下来；而Newt的眉头微皱着，似乎是因为自己找不到敏感点而愁苦着；随着他呼吸的频率，他的小腹也在小幅度起伏着，那里是男性omega孕育生命的地方，Theseus不由得想到。

Newt的双颊现在依旧红的厉害，在某个动作之后他发出了一声变调的喘息，这声叫唤直直的穿入了Theseus的脑内，挑战着这名alpha最后仅剩无几的理智。他找准了那个地方再来了那么几次之后，只剩下上半身微微靠着Theseus肩头喘息的分，恢复那么点气力的时候还故意细碎的亲吻着Theseus的耳根，所有的这一切都是跟Theseus学的，只不过反过来运用在他身上好像还是第一次。

现在Newt身上已经没有别的衣物，若是要准确的来说的话，他腿上还套着袜子，完美的展露出他的脚踝；这些禁忌的画面都让Theseus不由得想到Newt小时候的模样，因为不想穿硬脚的皮鞋而憋得满脸通红；他们的关系是悖论不伦的，可是他们并不在乎。相反的是，Theseus几乎穿戴整齐，只是衬衣的几颗扣子刚刚被Newt解开之外什么都没有大变化。

似乎是感觉到差不多了，omega一手撑开着自己的后穴，一手扶住了Theseus的挺立；在这个过程之中他都没敢去瞄一眼Theseus，这种躲闪的眼神就像是那些被抓到偷吃的动物一样。Theseus进入到Newt体内的这个过程两人保持着沉默，只能听到喘息的声音以及咕噜的情色水声。进入到一半的时候，Newt的大腿抖得更加厉害了，扶住Theseus肩膀的手也不由得加大力度，咬住下嘴唇加大力度慢慢的坐了下去。

Theseus控制不住自己扭过脑袋往前去亲吻这名omega，将他流淌下来的汗水给用亲吻给带走，这像是一个变相的鼓励，更像是一个卖乖和讨好。那些埋在心里的床上情话Theseus并不想那么快讲出来，谁知道阔别已久的Artemis是否会因为几句话语而抿住自己的嘴，直接在进行到一半的性事上停下来。

那根粗大的阴茎没入到三分之二的时候，Newt就开始搂住兄长的肩膀颤抖着，他感觉他可能做不到，这一切似乎玩的有些过火，好像还没有完全扩张好就急于吃入这一切；的确他的几根小手指怎么能和兄长的相比较；Theseus没说什么，他只是挺动自己的胯部，巧妙地寻找较好的角度更好的进入到omega火热紧致的体内，即便是他们已经互相标记那么多年，但是在每次做爱的时候Newt都会紧的如同初面情事的男孩一般。

完完全全吃入之后，Newt下意识的寻找着兄长的嘴唇寻求安慰，他的头发骚动着Theseus的面庞痒痒的，逗得这名alpha露出一个笑容。他含着Newt的下嘴唇，含糊的询问着他的Artemis是否能支撑下去，是否还是要将自己给解开。可是Newt倔强的扭了扭脑袋，他不知道他的弟弟现在又在跟他在赌气着什么。

体内满满当当的感觉让Newt从鼻子里发出了一声满足的闷哼，虽然不是正式的热潮期，但是他的身体已经做出了相当不错的反应，那些透明的蜜液起了很好的润滑作用。插入到深处的那瞬间他差点抖着射了出来，那电流迸发刺激出他有失禁的错觉，那些滚烫的液体从自己的身后流出。Newt感觉到在这个时段终于完整了，他尝试着动了下发现自己的腰部压根就使不上任何的气力，他就像是被这根粗大给钉在了原位。微微的抬起眼眸望了一眼的兄长，微皱的眉头尽显无奈。

Theseus有些玩味的看着自己的弟弟扶住腰，开始喘着低气运动了起来。他很少像现在这样绝对掌握着性爱的主导权，这些蹩脚的节奏反而谱奏成了一首可爱有趣的歌谣；Theseus决定就坐在这里，看看他的Artemis如何扭动着腰肢更好的满足他那不知满足的身体。Newt变换着角度晃动着，他想要让身体内的那只巨物找到那个令他爽到抽搐的点，可惜的是尝试了好几次他都没有找到，反而盲目的抽插带来的酸胀满足感饱饱的升腾到心尖处，让他有点欲罢不能。

身体下的alpha微微的顶弄了一下，成功的擦到了那个敏感凸起点的附近，猎手出乎意料的进攻让Newt发出了夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，下意识的紧握住Theseus的肩头。Theseus叹了口气，他觉得自己不该继续放纵Newt这么玩下去了，即便是他是自己最爱的弟弟，是他的Artemis，也是他的omega，但是身为一个alpha和一名首席傲罗，被这样的”惩罚“是怎么都不好受的。

Newt感觉到一双熟悉的手扶住了自己的腰，来不及睁开眼睛去查看到底发生了什么的那一刹那，Theseus往上仓促的顶弄成功的让其再次发出了呻吟，这一次连那手背遮掩的机会都没有给。似乎被憋坏了，Theseus将这些日子的思念以及那些被”羞辱“的”愤怒“都加倍的还在了Newt的身上，他大力的操干着Newt，手上的力度似乎是并不在乎明天是否会留下淤青印子一般。

他看着眼泪从Newt的眼眶里缓缓地流出，随着面颊一路往下流淌到了下巴，最后滴落到胸膛上，或者是停滞在锁骨深处。Newt是一个很容易被操哭的人，Theseus比任何人都知道这一点，在Newt第一次热潮期那几天，他都被Theseus给操到哭哑了嗓子，可惜的是Newt并不知道可怜兮兮的样子只会更加激发出alpha施虐的欲望。

到现在Theseus都不知道Newt的复方药剂是怎么做出来的，也许不是那一次的巧合，他都不知道这个小家伙到底背着他做了多少东西。对此，他也只能用温柔的方式去惩罚自己不守规矩的弟弟，说教只会和以前一样令他感到不在乎。

他将Newt给抱住且站了起来，突然的悬空让这名omega下意识的搂紧了自己的alpha，而Theseus从不会在Newt的身上少给一个拥抱或者是一个亲吻，他会将自己所拥有的一切都悉数给予自己心爱的弟弟。托住Newt的臀部稳稳的走到办公桌附近，他知道Newt讨厌办公桌，在Newt不在家的时候，在家的Theseus会将自己的办公桌给挪到Newt的房间内。

现在上面已经用咒语收拾的整整齐齐，将Newt放到上面的时候，冰冷的桌面让Artemis发出了不满的哼哼声，再次微皱起眉头，下一秒被Theseus的吻给拨散开。在一个故意深顶，Newt的手不小心打到了旁边的打字机，他眯开了自己的眼睛，手指再次随意的上面敲了几下，不可置信的说道，”真的不敢相信，Theseus，你居然……”

“不过看来你现在很喜欢这里，不是吗，Artemis？”他再次分开了Newt的双腿，在顶入的同时打掉了Newt想要伸到胯下抚慰的手；在这个角度之下，大大的露出了两人的交合处，粘液让他们变得混乱不堪，湿漉漉的拉出了丝，随着Theseus的进出运动而黏糊着。

Newt没有回复他，可能他正在思考着怎么用恰当的词语回复自己的兄长，他的思维总是被性爱的快感给仓促的打断，下一次只能晕乎乎的从头继续想起。Theseus挑起一边的眉毛，手指磨蹭过那微微红肿的边缘穴口，惹得omega发出一连串不成音调的呻吟，“你喜欢我穿戴整齐在办公桌上操你，对吗，Artemis？”

“唔……”他似乎真的找不到什么话语回复这些淫秽的问题，连他摇摆腰肢更好迎接Theseus的节奏都被仓促的打断，似乎是没有得到想要的答案，Theseus低头舔上了Newt胸前的挺立，且用牙齿上下夹着这颗樱桃细细的碾磨着，感受他在自己的嘴里发硬变得更加挺立。

“当时在魔法部的时候，看到我这么被绑住，你是不是已经萌生了今天所发生的所有一切？”新的一轮逼问再一次来临，三连问让这名被操的有些找不到北的omega不知所措，他双颊通红眼角还掺杂着泪光，不满的微微抬起自己的腰肢控诉着alpha突然的停止。他当然知道他的哥哥现在到底在搞什么鬼，根据两人长时间的相处，经验告诉他这是另外一种惩罚方式。

就像是小时候一样，Newt如此想到，他因为害羞用自己的手捂住了自己的双眼，下巴微微的颤抖着，刚刚被大力操干到来不及吞咽下去的唾液还残留挂在嘴角边；腹部也在微微的抽搐着，因为进出肌肤的拍打贴近，他的大腿内侧以及臀部已经泛起粉红，现在正在微微发烫。

“准确的来说，不是。”他在躲避Theseus的眼神，即便Theseus强迫性的将他的手给拉了下来，他的眼神依旧缥缈不定，“唔……准确的来说，类似于这种求偶的欲望，是每个生物都会有的，它是成年生物，唔不可避免的一个想法。呃，我的意思是……噢，好吧，就是，”他终于看向Theseus的眼睛，抿了下嘴巴说道，“就是，我想你了，想让你对我做任何的事情。”

“我听说你还夸赞一名傲罗的眼睛和火蜥蜴一般。”Theseus不由得笑出了声，他的弟弟一点都没有变化，发自内心去表达内心形容别人的时候，那些言辞都会很真诚的跟他所知道的一切知识给牵扯挂上钩。Newt发出了一声懊恼的呻吟，他将自己额头上粘着的头发往后推了下，好让自己快要宕机的大脑散散热，“噢，别再说了……”

Theseus的确没再继续，他当然知道那个伴随在他Artemis身边的女傲罗的所有资料。他跟Newt交换了一个缠绵的拥吻，后者的腿再次缠上了他的腰肢，随着他的顶弄发出细碎的呻吟；因为施了魔咒的关系他们并不担心他们的所有动作是否会引起别人的注意，现在他们只要将自己全副身心注入到对方身上就好了。

身体下的桌子曾多次发出痛苦的叫声来抗议这两个家伙的粗鲁对待，现在Newt在Theseus的引导之下换了另外一个姿势，左半臂膀稍高的抬起上半身，总体上身体是微测着的，他的右腿被Theseus举着，更加深入的吃入兄长所带给他的一切。满足感不断地从脊椎处迸发到全身上下，快感让他多次扬起脑袋露出漂亮的脖颈，那凸起的喉结即便是禁果，他的兄长也愿意去亲自采摘。

他能感觉到Theseus好几次再次顶到了一段时间未涉足的生殖腔附近，不知道为何，也许是经历过这一次大战他十分的害怕以及恐惧，昨天晚上他忐忑的做了个噩梦，他害怕有天失去他的爱人，为他扛住傲罗施加压力以及所有一切的哥哥，Theseus。

Newt并不知道自己已经抬起腰肢，比以往更为主动的引导着alpha进入到自己的生殖腔道里。他曾经读过一本书，上面曾经写明了在某种情况之下omega的生育的欲望会比平日的腰旺盛不少，而那种情况就是差点失去自己的alpha。当时的他还曾经在这个注释旁边打过一个问号，表示怀疑。而现在Newt却有点疑惑了，他觉得自己现在发自内心做出来的引导就是书上描述的一切。

像是感应到了omega的不安全感，其实也很好看出，Newt很多时候焦虑以及担忧会直接写在他的脸上。Theseus他揉了揉Artemis的头发，在不断试探他的生殖腔口的同时，嘴巴贴在他的耳边不断地呼唤着“Artemis”，那一声声的呼唤就像是遥远传来的虔诚钟声，这些都像是一钟热水一般冒腾过Newt的脑袋，只剩下安心以及满腹的爱。

当Theseus进入到Newt的生殖腔内的时候，后者已经咬着自己的手仓促的射了出来。断断续续的射出了好几波，而Newt的呻吟也是闷闷的，破碎却尾韵相互关联的；进入到生殖腔口带来的剧烈感觉让这名敏感的omega舒服到脑袋都稍稍往后扬起，腹部以及私处，大腿内侧正在没有规律的抽动着，就像是完全被操坏了一般。他收缩着的体内让Theseus咬紧牙关，这种排山倒海一般来的仓促且剧烈的快感让他差点就射在了他的Artemis的体内。

那些避孕的药物会对Newt的体内造成很大的伤害，并且现在还不是正式的热潮期，并不需要成结，他不能将这些受孕率极高的精液射入Artemis的体内。他正想要冲刺最后几个来回之后从Newt的体内抽出，像以前一样直接射在他的屁股亦或是哪里都好，有的时候Newt还会艰难勉强的支撑起自己身体，用嘴巴帮Theseus进入到最后的高潮。

可是这一次Newt却挽留住他，收紧的体内似乎是害怕他的退出，而Newt也直勾勾的盯着他看，红晕深了一层直接覆盖到整张面部，小巧的雀斑也是如此；Newt抽了几下鼻子，他难以将一句话一次性说完，Theseus只听到他的弟弟地在呻吟中途说道，“The-Theseus，别，射，射在里面。”

Theseus犹豫了一下，下一秒Newt就在桌子上朝着他张开了自己的双臂，被亲吻到红肿的双唇微开，这是一个索求拥抱的无声暗示；Theseus搂住了自己的弟弟，他在细密的亲吻之中仔细的观察着自己有点反常的Artemis，却难以在他的表情之中捕捉到什么跟往日不一样的地方。Newt的手依旧紧紧地扯着Theseus的马甲，噢好吧，再一次的，又一件衣服多半是要毁在Newt的手中。

“哥哥。”Newt低声说出了他们两人之中在床事情爱中最为禁忌以及悖论的词语，他一遍又一遍的叫着哥哥，就像是刚才Theseus叫唤着“Artemis”一般，他的每一声对哥哥的呼唤都夹杂着不同的情感，不断地被揉碎在两人的亲吻之中。他们不知道情从何起，却一往情深。

他们两个紧紧地抱在一起，就像是小时候遇到危险的时候，Theseus紧紧地保护着Newt那般。八年的年龄差以及血缘关系并不能阻拦他们两人的相互爱慕。Newt最后在一声后半句没了音调的尖叫声之中，接受了来自Theseus的精液。Newt不在乎自己会在这一场过于激烈的性爱之中怀孕与否，他现在只是想紧紧的抱住面前的哥哥，Theseus Scamander。

而Theseus Scamander也紧紧的搂抱住他最为心爱的宝物，这是上天赐给他最好的礼物。

 

END


End file.
